110415 - Insults lost their meaning
abradantCombatant AC began trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 16:54 -- 04:54 AC: aayyyyyyy l_l mother grub 04:54 AC: whats go_n on 04:54 AC: «Oh kkome on.» 04:54 AC: «If you askk like that, I was about to get some sleep.» 04:54 AC: awww 04:55 AC: «Though I suppose.. » 04:55 AC: youre gonna leave me alone? 04:55 AC: «There's no proper day and night cykkle here, so I suppose I kkannot fault you.» 04:56 AC: the best 04:56 AC: how've you been? 04:56 AC: «Huh?» 04:57 AC: «Oh, er.» 04:57 AC: «Hmm..» 04:57 AC: «Well, you know.» 04:59 AC: _ don't know 04:59 AC: but _'d l_ke to 04:59 AC: _ want to know a ton about you, bby 04:59 AC: «Well you might know without knowing.» 05:00 AC: «Because there is none to know.» 05:00 AC: there's always someth_ng to know 05:00 AC: l_ke how you got so purdy 05:01 AC: «Uh.» 05:01 AC: «... Natural features?» 05:01 AC: damn your genet_c game _s strong 05:02 AC: «Thankk you?» 05:03 AC: n-no problem 05:03 AC: man you've gotta g_ve me someth_ng here 05:04 AC: «H» 05:04 AC: «How do you mean?» 05:04 AC: _t's hard to have a real snappy rapport w_th somebody _f _'m not gett_ng any mater_al 05:05 AC: «Hey, um, maybe you kkkan help me with something?» 05:05 AC: what _s _t? 05:06 AC: «How much do you know about this game we're in..?» 05:06 AC: not a whole lot. _ just know the bare m_n_mum. 05:07 AC: «You don't happen to know what a Rogue of Heart does, do you?» 05:07 AC: bes_des steal my heart? 05:08 AC: «Oh, my..» 05:08 AC: «I wasn't aware I was doing that...» 05:09 AC: «I mean, that is certainly a nice thought, just, um.» 05:09 AC: oh god _'m fuck_ng w_th you 05:09 AC: _ have standards, dude 05:09 AC: «Y» 05:09 AC: «Yeah me too!» 05:09 AC: and you're way below 'em 05:09 AC: «W» 05:09 AC: «M» 05:10 AC: «What if I told you» 05:10 AC: «Uh.» 05:10 AC: «I kkkan makkkke spaghetti??» 05:12 AC: are you try_ng to woo me 05:12 AC: w_th your godawful cook_ng sk_lls 05:14 AC: «I refuse to believe you are a better kkkookk than me.» 05:14 AC: really 05:14 AC: _'m absolutely a better cook 05:15 AC: «Although I might be specialized in meat dishes, I have also sukkcessfully tried my hand at baking and makking kkakkkes!» 05:16 AC: sounds l_ke you can burn meat and make pancakes. 05:16 AC: congratulat_ons you're as good of a cook as anyth_ng that gets near an open flame. 05:17 AC: «I would likkkke to see you do any better than my worst.» 05:17 AC: _'d l_ke to see you, bby 05:18 AC: _ know you're my worst 05:18 AC: «...» 05:18 AC: «Your worst what?» 05:18 AC: f_ll _n the blank for yourself xoxo 05:19 AC: «Kkaraykkks, that doens't makkke any sense.» 05:19 AC: f_ne 05:21 AC: you're my worst crush 05:21 AC: «Heh.» 05:21 AC: «Heheh.» 05:22 AC: oh no now you're gonna get all teal _n the face 05:22 AC: actually _ got someth_ng you can help me w_th 05:22 AC: «Hmm?» 05:22 AC: _'m lost _n your cry_ng eyes, pls help 05:23 AC: «Ah. You're takking a left at the wrong intersekkktion.» 05:23 AC: _'m try_ng to end up _n your arms xoxo 05:25 AC: «It would honestly be very great if you wouldn't mikks your blakkk and red flirting up all the time...» 05:25 AC: _t's all just teas_ng 05:25 AC: _ l_ke to get you all huffy and blushy before call_ng you an _d_ot aga_n 05:26 AC: «Well.. Now you destroyed the illusion..» 05:26 AC: wh_ch one? 05:27 AC: «I don't thinkkk I'll let the teasing get to me anymore.» 05:27 AC: «There is no point if you do this so methodikkally.» 05:28 AC: _t's all fun and games! 05:28 AC: _'ll be a l_ttle more spontaneous about _t just for you 05:28 AC: «That would be grand.» 05:30 AC: surpr_se you a l_ttle 05:30 AC: w_th some more pass_onate black fl_rt_ng 05:31 AC: «So, your interest in me is entirely blakkk, yes?» 05:32 AC: for the sake of your poor, fl_ght emot_ons 05:32 AC: yes 05:38 AC: «My "flight" emotions?» 05:39 AC: fl_ghty 05:39 AC: «Ah, that makkes more sense.» 05:40 AC: your sens_t_ve feefees 05:41 AC: «Hmm.» 05:41 AC: «I'm really not that kkompetent at riling people up..» 05:42 AC: «If I was this whole ordeal would likkely be much easier.» 05:42 AC: yeah _ guarantee _t 05:43 AC: _nstead of me try_ng to fuck w_th you constantly, only to be met by dull stares and blank express_ons 05:43 AC: _f _ wanted to fl_rt w_th a dead f_sh _'d h_t up aa_sha 05:43 AC: «Heheh.» 05:43 AC: «Wait, dead?» 05:44 AC: nah she's al_ve _ th_nk 05:45 AC: «... Well, not likke it would makke much of a difference anymore, anyway.» 05:47 AC: prolly not. 05:47 AC: «The empress of, what?» 05:48 AC: «11 other trolls?» 05:48 AC: yeah who cares 05:48 AC: «... Kkind of depressing, isn't it?» 05:49 AC: yeaaaah, just a. l_ttle b_t? 05:51 AC: «Do you thinkkk we'll win?» 05:51 AC: yeah, of course. 05:52 AC: «How kkan you be so sure?» 05:53 AC: _'m sure of everyth_ng tbh 05:53 AC: «I mean, we're dealing with things I didn't even believe ekksisted» 05:54 AC: we'll punch them too. 05:54 AC: «You kkkan punch magikk?» 05:56 AC: sure you can. 05:57 AC: «Hah, I'd likke to see that.» 05:58 AC: «Kkara against magikk and gods.» 05:58 AC: _'ll punch them good. 05:58 AC: _ bet you'd l_ke to see me xoxo 05:58 AC: «Maybe I would.» 05:59 AC: «Bekkause your face is so bland I've already forgotten what you lookkk like.» 06:02 AC: wow 06:02 AC: that's the f_rst th_ng you've ever sa_d to me that was remotely clever 06:02 AC: _'m not talk_ng to a rock, wow 06:03 AC: «Says the grey one.» 06:03 AC: _'ve seen some tealy rocks 06:03 AC: _ m_stook one for you, tbh 06:03 AC: my whole planet _s teal 06:03 AC: «At least I am a pretty rokkk.» 06:04 AC: "you're a rock" 06:04 AC: "am _ a pretty rock" 06:04 AC: «I am the prettiest rokkk.» 06:04 AC: you're as smart as one, probably 06:05 AC: «That's still at least twice as smart as you are.» 06:08 AC: wow. 06:09 AC: aga_n, w_th these godawful burns 06:09 AC: but man _t _s so cute that you're cry_ng 06:09 AC: _ just want to p_nch your cheeks and beat you up. 06:09 AC: «Why do you always assume I'm kkkrying, I don't even have a reason to kkry!» 06:10 AC: try_ng 06:10 AC: _ meant try_ng _ swear 06:12 AC: «I'm skkkeptikkal.» 06:14 AC: _ keep th_nk_ng about your eyes 06:15 AC: «Honestly, I never should have shown you a pikkture of me.» 06:16 AC: _ w_sh you'd show me more xoxo 06:17 AC: «Maybe once you've shown me you deserve more.» 06:18 AC: wow 06:18 AC: th_s _s some we_rd fet_sh 06:19 AC: «No, just.. My try at blakkkflirting.» 06:22 AC: _t's awful 06:22 AC: god you're awful 06:23 AC: «Heh.» 06:24 AC: «Insults have lost their meaning..» 06:24 AC: yeah they're all a mess of sh_tty attempts at fl_rt_ng now 06:25 AC: «From both sides, to be fair.» 06:25 AC: «Or maybe I am simply too tired to get workked up about anything at the moment.» 06:26 AC: _t m_ght be that 06:26 AC: «Remember how I said I wanted to sleep at the start of our kkonversation.» 06:27 AC: «I believe I will get to that now.» 06:27 AC: you get on that sh_t. 06:27 AC: _'ll catch you later xoxo 06:27 AC: «Good morning.» -- aphasicCommerce AC gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 18:27 -- -- aphasicCommerce AC changed their mood to OFFLINE -- Category:Carayx Category:Liskar